Important To Me
by lilbratty74
Summary: Hermione and Ron on Prefect Duties. That's all I'm gonna say. Make sure you read my note at the bottom before you Review. Oh and please Review! Cute OneShot...again....xD


A/N: WASSUUUUUP!? Lol. Wow. I can't believe I just wrote that. ANYWAYS, I haven't been seeing many stories about prefect duties with Ron and Hermione pairings so I decided to write my own little one shot about them. Takes place in Fifth Year!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The lovely J. K Rowling does.

--

Hermione was waiting in the Common Room for Ron. They had Prefect duties that night. Hermione happened to be extremely excited about being a prefect, unlike Ron. He almost never took any prefect matters seriously. She was almost certain that he would "forget" about their duties. After waiting a good 15 minutes for him she rushed up the boys dormitory steps, skipping every other step and pounded on the door.

"Ronald Weasley! I swear, if you blow off prefect duties tonight, I will hex your arse into the next millennium!" She shouted at the door. She heard a groan from the other side and the door opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Ron.

"Come on Hermione. Can't you let me off this once," He whined.

Hermione huffed, "Ronald, just because you don't want to take being a prefect seriously, does not mean that I am going to do all the work _we_ are supposed to do by _myself,_" She said through gritted teeth," Besides, I'd rather not walk around Hogwarts alone what with the sudden breakout at Askaban," she added looking slightly embarrassed.

Ron sighed and started walking down the steps with her, "Hermione, you know Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place on Earth."

"Yes. And Askaban is supposed to be impossible to break out of, but thing's change don't they. If Death Eater's can break out of Askaban, who's to say they can't break into Hogwarts as well?" Hermione said, quite frightened by that fact.

Ron looked to be deep in thought. She did have a point, and he did _not_want her to be wandering the halls alone even if there weren't Death Eater's. There was still Malfoy and he's just as bad.

He sighed again, "Okay. I'll come."

Hermione smiled at him as a silent thank you.

They left through the portrait hole and started walking the halls. They had to stop to tell off a few first years who were trading Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. After a while, though, it started to get boring. They started talking about different things. Then. Hermione finally decided to ask the question that had been bugging her all night:

"Ron, why isn't being a prefect important to you? I mean, I know that you aren't as obsessed with school as I am, but it's still a really big achievement." Hermione said, trying to understand.

"I geuss...it's because it doesn't really matter whether I'm a prefect or not. Bill, Charlie, and Percy have still done it before me," Ron said sounding miserable.

"Ron it doesn't matter whether your brothers have done it first or not, it's still something you should be proud about." Hermione said trying to reason with him. But Ron wouldn't listen.

"That's the thing Hermione. It matters to me. I just want something in my life that my brothers haven't done or had before. I want to be remembered for something _I_ did, not for who I have as brothers, " He said.

She sighed, "Ron, you don't have to do or have things better than your brother's to be remembered. Almost everyone in school knows you for something other than your brothers."

"Yeah..They know me as Harry Potter's best friend," Ron said, "That's about the only thing bad about being Harry's best friend. It's just another person I have to try and compete with" He snorted "As if I could ever compete with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Ron-"

"I just want someone to see me as Ron Weasley, not fill-in-the-blank Weasley's brother or Harry Potter's best friend." He finished miserably.

"I do."

Puzzled, Ron looked back at Hermione, "What?"

"I see you as Ron Weasley, my best friend, not Charlie or Bill or whichever one of your brother's sibling or Harry Potter best friend. To me, your just Ron Weasley, the brave, loyal guy who I happen to be lucky enough to have as my best friend," Hermione said with a smile and faint blush on her cheeks.

Ron got a little smile on his face, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

Ron opened his mouth but was cut off by Hermione, "And before you even say it, yes your more important to me than Viktor also."

He smirked, "Wow. More important than a world-famous Quidditch player. Pretty big compliment, Hermione."

She smiled, "I'm serious, Ron. I don't care how rich and famous Viktor Krum is. His importance isn't even a fraction into yours to me."

They smiled at each other. Their smiles faded slowly and they were soon just staring at each other. They both slowly leaned into to each other. Their faces came closer and closer to each other until.....

BOOM!

They both jumped apart from each other. Both were blushing like crazy, matching Ron's hair.

"Uh...We better go check that out," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

As Ron quickly walked towards the sound, Hermione stayed in place for a few seconds.

_You'll always be the most important person to me, Ronald Weasley_

--

A/N: Again, another oneshot I could NOT get out of my head. OH YEAH! IN YOUR REVIEWS (PLEASE REVIEW) I WANT PEOPLE TO TELL ME THE FIRST SCENE OF AN HP MOVIE WHERE YOU REALIZED RON (RUPERT) WAS GOING TO TURN OUT COMPLETELY SEXY! MINE WAS ACTUALLY IN THE COS ,WHEN THEIR IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM AND RONS LEANING AGAINST A WALL, I WAS LIKE HOLY CRAP, WHEN HE GROWS UP HE'S GONNA BE SO HOTT!

ReViEw!


End file.
